Kategorie:Staffel 11
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ __TOC__ It's a mystery to me - the game commences For the usual fee plus expenses. Confidential information, it's in a diary. This is my investigation, it's not a public inquiry. I go checking out the reports. digging up the dirt. You get to meet all sorts in this line of work. Treachery and treason, there's always an excuse for it. And when I find the reason, I can't get used to it. Zusammenfassung Gebeutelt von den Strapazen des vorherigen Auftrags, nahm sich die Truppe zunächst eine Auszeit. Zu Hause, in Seattle. Heimkommen war angesagt: Keine Abenteuer, keine Aufregung, Ruhe. Ausspannen, den kommenden Urlaub auf Hawai'i planen, den eigenen Gedanken nachhängen. Dabei ging Jeder auf seine Art und Weise mit dem Erlebten um. Manch einer verdrängte, manch einer spielte mit dem Gedanken, aufzuhören. Andere reagierten mit PTPB. Der Anfang der Staffel stand im Zeichen der Charakterentwicklung, was nicht zuletzt auch deshalb gelang, weil die Charaktere, über die Zeit in vielen Fähigkeiten gereift, mittlerweile auch mit früher schwierigen Kampfsituationen souverän umgehen konnten. Die Action sollte nicht zu kurz kommen, gab es doch gleich wieder ein Geheimnis zu lüften, den "Unschuldigen" zu helfen und den bösen Jungs die Suppe ordentlich zu versalzen. So fand sich das Team gleich wieder inmitten des Geschehens um Jason, einem Runner, der versuchte, seine Freundin aus den Klauen eines schleimigen Chinesen zu befreien (Home). Das Abenteuer, dass wie ein Waldspaziergang für die erfahrene Truppe begonnen hatte, verkehrte sich wenig später zum Desaster: Jason wurde von den Triaden ermordet, dessen Freundin, die anscheinend für die Chinesen gearbeitet hatte, nicht befreit, und die Charaktere hatten sich neue mächtige Feinde gemacht. Mehr und mehr kam in dem Team der Wunsch auf, sich von Ares loszulösen und wieder ins Detektivgeschäft einzusteigen. Dabei kam es nicht ungelegen, dass Terry Goldman, ein Auftraggeber aus früheren Zeiten, die Dienste der Charaktere suchte, um den Betrieb in einer ihm eigenen Mine in der Sioux Nation aufrechtzuerhalten - dort waren mehrere Sabotageakte verübt worden (Rote Erde). Zunächst auf die falsche Fährte geführt, vermuteten die Helden, es handle sich um paranormale Phänomene. Am Ende entpuppte sich die Gefahr jedoch als ein Shadowrunnertrupp, der die Besatzung der Mine vergraulen wollte, um es seinem Auftraggeber zu ermöglichen, die Orichalkumvorkommen der Gegend, von denen der Besitzer der Mine noch gar nichts gewusst hatte, auszubeuten. Nachdem dieser Auftrag erfolgreich über die Bühne gegangen war, konnte der Urlaub nach Hawai'i endlich beginnen - auf Konzernkosten, versteht sich. Die nach ein paar Tagen tatsächlich aufkommende Urlaubslaune sollte jedoch bald geschmälert werden, als das M.A.R.S. Team am Strand den leblosen Körper eines Tauchers fand und zusammen mit Isaac Kapaa, einem einheimischen Surfer, sogleich in einen Fall um angereichertes Plutonium vor der Küste Hawai'is hineingezogen wurde (Hawai'i 235 - 0). Episoden Hauptartikel: ISWP Staffel 11 - Episoden Charaktere * Sandra Kemp (Major) * Vanessa Ritter (Vannie) * Scott Maxwell (Dallas) * Ali Assad * Daniel Bond * Heinrich Stauff * Bill Piper NSCs category=NSCs&Staffel_11 Highlights *Der Jean-Steinfeger *Psychiater: "Stauff: Major Damage war ein Mann, der..." Stauff: "... das Leben liebte." *Bond - aka Dayman - mischt das Blue Flame auf *Assad liefert Pizza "Libyan-Style" *Nächtliches Fallschirmspringen und -nichtspringen vor Big Island (Hawaii) *Schlagabtausch mit Locke *Verfolgungsjagd durch Chinatown (komplett mit Tiger, Datenkäfig und Abrissbirne) Kategorie:Chronik